This is a proposal for institutional support of the McGill Cancer Centre and its adjunct clinical facilities for collaborative studies on cancer patients in association with Cancer and Leukemia Group B. It is proposed to participate in pilot, phase II and phase III multimodality studies of those hematologic and solid tumour malignancies where the greatest likelihood of substantial advances in long term remission and cure may be expected. State of the art modelling and pharmacologic concepts will be used. This program will be carried out in conjunction with CALGB using the established facilities of the McGill Cancer Centre and the five adjunct clinical facilities which include three tertiary care hospitals and two general hospitals. Emphasis will be placed on acute leukemia, lymphomas, breast and lung cancer. Active participation in all academic and administrative activities of CALGB is planned.